The Star
Maybe I'm crazy. Maybe I'm not. Maybe I'm the bad guy here. But I am not a mindless murderer. -''The Star'' Star is an assassin possesed by the demon Brando, who spent most of his life hidden in the mountains in order to keep everyone safe from his demonic side. Bio The Star's real name is unknown; as a baby his parents were murdered by the assassins' guild named the Claw . For over ten years he has been living in the guild's quarters, having to meet exact requirements in order to not be thrown away or killed. His style of life was...different than the other students'. At the age of 12, he has taken down his superiors, who were beating on him earlier. It interested the guild's leader, and he decided to teach the boy the ways of assassination and make him the youngest killer in the clan. For ten years straight he has been a hired assassin, still working for the Claw. Kill after kill, he mercilessly terminated all of his targets. Until one day, everything would change. Star was sent on a mission to recover an antient artifact. He arrived at a ruined castle, controlled by bandits. After killing his way into the building and avoiding traps along the way, Star has found it. A statue of a dragon, glowing red. After he picked up the artifact, a demon calling itself Brando emerged from it. Confused, the ninja tried to attack the ghost, but it was a ghost after all, and was completely unfazed, the attack passing through it. Brando revealed Star's past and said that he shared the same fate, but was betrayed by the clan after he discovered too much about it himself. Refusing to accept the Claw as his enemy, Star tried to destroy the demon, which only ended in him getting possesed. Brando in Star's body returned to the clan's hideout and slaughtered everyone inside. The ninja regained control when the demon snapper the Claw's leader's neck. Looking down onto the man he saw as a father, Star left and hid in the mountains, learning to control Brando. The demon kept him alive for over two hundred years and even suicide attempts would only end in the deadly wound healing completely because of his demonic power. Appearance Star is a male, appearing in his mid-twenties. He has messy, blonde hair, golden eyes and is of a standard build. He's most oftenly wearing a yellow scarf covering his face and flying in the wind, black clothes made from Lighquit , which allows him for great mobility as well as a hood matching the color of his clothes. He also has a golden 'X' on his chest. Skills and Arsenal As a member of the assassin's guild, Star is trained in the ways of CQC, assassination and staying undetected. Although his bright, yellow uniform make it difficult, it doesn't make it impossible. As a teenager, he was one of the best fighters in the Claw, even fighting the clan's leader to a stand-still. He was able to sneak up on his fellow assassins, beat the training course in a record time and finished a mission over which five other ninjas lost their lifes. Star's weaponry is mainly weapons given to him by the Claw. These include a 15 inch (30 cm) knife for close quarters, smoke and flashbang grenades and a grappling hook mounted on his wrist as well as the Borne-26 semi-automatic pistol. But the most deadly weapon in his arsenal is an engineered Bō, which Star dubbed The Reaper . Apart from hitting very hard, The Reaper uses plasma to either shoot it or manipulate magnetic fields to create weapons; Star is the most comfortable using a scythe shape. Berserk Form After being possesed by Brando, Star gained the albility of transforming himself into a demonic killing machine. In this form, he loses all forms of reason and lets Brando take control of his body. Brando kills all and any threats and - if Star loses all control - anything that moves. It is the form he has taken when slaughtering the Claw. Preffering to avoid transforming into the Berserk Form, Star has learned that only extreme negative emotions trigger this, as Brando feeds on them and makes Star weaker, so he can be the one in control. If Brando does take over, though, he summons his own weapon - a demonic scythe, which cuts through literally anything except sacred or magical items. The Berserk form is invunerable to physical attacks, being only harmed by magic and enchanted weapons. In this form, his skin becomes red, eyes glow black and hair turns white, while his whole body emits red energy. Personality -Are you sure you're ready for this? '' -''I was born ready. -''Star and his master'' Star was trained to never underestimate anything he encounters and calmly solve every problem he comes across. However, his personality is the complete opposite. He was cocky and often taunted his opponents, assured of his victory thanks to the training he recieved. After Brando possesed him, though, he realized just how serious the situation was. Spending 200 years with almost no human contact except his demon comrade and some civilians of a nearby village, he spent most of this time to train himself both physically and mentally.